


Compact Disc

by kinokon



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, High School, Slice of Life, tiny fluff, will be reposted orderly after finding the rest
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokon/pseuds/kinokon
Summary: “Ini Taeyang, kembaranku.” Taemin meletakkan tangannya di bahu pemuda itu. “Hari ini kami janjian untuk ketemu sepulang sekolah. Kolam renangnya sedang dikuras dan, uhm, Tecchan mungkin bolos dari kegiatan klub.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lee Taemin adalah milik dirinya sendiri. Lee Taeyang dan Tutor Taemin adalah karakter semi-original dan original milikku.
> 
> Karya ini dibuat untuk kesenangan semata.
> 
> p.s.  
> Incase kalian merasa agak bingung, bayangkan saja Taemin itu terlihat seperti Junsu THJ dan Taeyang itu Taemin saat era Press It. Wajah Taemin tak pernah berubah sih jadi kupikir tidak terlalu sulit.

Aku bersumpah tidak akan tergoda oleh album baru One Ok Rock yang _nangkring_ di rak _New Release_ ataupun Marylin Manson yang ada di jajaran _Western._ Aku belum gajian dan rasanya tidak bijaksana sekali untuk membeli album yang hanya berperan untuk memenuhi rak saja. Disimpan saja dulu uangnya untuk membeli mini album Equal yang diinginkan oleh Taemin. Kemarin ia berguling-guling di unitku karena ia harus membeli kacamata renang dan _swimming cap_ baru sehingga tidak bisa beli CD yang ia inginkan. Untuk anak sekolahan seperti Taemin, CD masih bisa beredar di kelas untuk bertukar referensi musik. Buatku sih hanya untuk koleksi saja karena aku tak punya teman yang bisa diajak bertukar.

Rencanaku hari ini adalah iseng mencoba mendengarkan seperti apa Ryo-kun yang bergabung dengan 164 dan membentuk Equal. Oh, aku harus terbiasa memanggilnya Ryota mulai sekarang karena ia sudah _retired_ dari dunia _utaite_. Kira-kira Taemin tahu tidak ya jika Ryo-kun yang dulu membuatnya kesal karena terus kubicarakan adalah Ryota dari Equal?

“Permisi,”

“Oh, silakan.”

Aku minggir sedikit dari pemutar musik ketika seseorang meraih CD dari depanku. Mungkin aku akan berpindah ke _track_ berikutnya jika tidak melihat wajah pemuda yang mengambil CD tadi. Sesaat aku berpikir ia adalah Taemin tetapi Taemin tidak mungkin berambut pirang karena guru kesiswaan di sekolahnya jelas-jelas akan menggundulinya. Lagipula seragamnya juga blazer dengan lambang sekolah privat khusus lelaki yang ada di kota sebelah, jadi tidak mungkin jika ia Taemin, kan?

Volume yang kusetel tidak besar, jadi aku bisa mendengarnya mengumpat tentang uang yang tidak cukup. Suaranya mirip, tunggu! Persis. Kupijat pangkal hidungku perlahan, kupikir ini efek kelelahan dan perasaan bersalah karena menolak permintaan Taemin untuk membantunya mengerjakan esai sehingga  mungkin semua bocah SMA bisa kelihatan sepertinya.

“Tecchan!”

Aku terkesiap ketika melihat rambut kelunturan klorin yang kukenal berjalan ke arahku— koreksi, mungkin menghampiri pemuda yang bernama Tecchan ini. Taemin juga terlihat agak terkejut saat melihatku. Alih-alih berbicara dengan pemuda yang dipanggilnya, ia malah menanyakan apakah aku baik-baik saja dengan kantung mata sehitam ini.

“Siapa perempuan ini?”

“Pacarku.”

Taemin menyentuh pergelangan tanganku, seperti berkata ‘punyaku’ saat memperkenalkanku pada pemuda yang kuasumsikan sebagai kembarannya ini. Ya, aku pernah mendengar tentang kembaran Taemin— yang ikut dengan sang ayah ketika orang tua mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah— saat akan menjadi guru lesnya. Taemin tidak pernah bercerita tentangnya jadi kupikir hubungan mereka tidak begitu baik atau sejenisnya.

“Mahasiswi,” cuping hidung Taemin kembang kempis karena bangga. “Keren sekali, kan?”

Kembarannya tersenyum sambil manggut-manggut, kurasa senyumnya sedikit melecehkan atau memang ini caranya tersenyum. Meski mereka punya wajah yang sama tapi si pemuda pirang ini rautnya tidak selembut milik Taemin, sedikit kasar dan berandal menurutku. Tidak betul-betul bertolak belakang sih, hanya sedikit lebih liar.

“Ini Taeyang, kembaranku.” Taemin meletakkan tangannya di bahu pemuda itu. “Hari ini kami janjian untuk ketemu sepulang sekolah. Kolam renangnya sedang dikuras dan, uhm, Tecchan mungkin bolos dari kegiatan klub.”

“Aku beli cat dan kuas, bukan bolos,” decaknya sambil memperlihatkan tas plastik yang berisi belanjaannya. “Ini bukan jadwal plesir tapi aku sudah dapat izin dari guruku untuk membeli barang yang kubutuhkan.”

Pantas saja, cat minyak kan mahal jadi memang tidak cukup jika ingin beli CD sebagai sampingan. “Um, mau kubelikan?”

Mereka menatapku dengan agak bingung ketika mendengar pertanyaanku. “CD-nya, kau bilang uangmu tidak cukup. Aku dulu pernah tinggal di asrama juga, jadi kurasa aku sedikit tahu rasanya kurang hiburan itu seperti apa.”

Dahi Taemin sedikit berkerut, aku tahu jika ia mulai cemburu. “Tidak usah, kami akan patungan. _Nuna_ simpan saja uangnya untuk beli yang lain.”

“Aku bisa beli bulan depan, kurasa tidak akan cukup meski kami patungan,” tolak Taeyang. “CD-nya tak akan kemana-mana.”

“Baiklah.”

Aku mengambil CD yang masih dipegang Taeyang dan berjalan ke kasir untuk membayarnya. Taemin bersikeras agar aku tidak membelinya— yang hanya ditertawakan oleh sang kasir saat memproses pembayaranku— sementara Taeyang terlihat tak ambil pusing dengan ulah kembarannya. Satu CD tidak akan membuatku harus puasa, lagipula aku sudah berniat membelikannya untuk Taemin jadi kupikir tidak ada salahnya.

“Kupinjamkan,” Kusodorkan CD yang barusan kubeli pada Taeyang yang masih berada di depan rak CD Equal sambil mendengarkannya. “Kau bisa kembalikan kapan saja ke Taemin.”

Ia melepaskan _headphone_ sambil bertanya dimana Taemin— bocah itu ngambek, keluar dari toko sambil marah-marah— lalu berterima kasih atas pinjaman CD-nya dan akan dikembalikan secepatnya. “Kurasa Tae tak akan mau bertemu denganku selama beberapa waktu. Boleh minta kontak _Nee-san_?”

“Oke, kurasa ia juga akan ngambek dan tidak mau les selama beberapa waktu.” Kukeluarkan ponselku lalu bertukar kontak dengannya melalui _infrared._ “Sudah kusimpan.”

“Sip.”

Taeyang mengeluarkan sebatang lollipop rasa kola lalu meletakkannya di telapak tanganku. Ia mendorong keempat jariku dengan telapak tangannya dan membiarkan tangannya menangkup milikku untuk sesaat. Uhm, dan kuharap aku salah lihat ketika ia mengedip sambil meremas tanganku pelan.

“Sampai ketemu lagi, _Nee-san._ ”

 

21.11

01.03.16

 

 


End file.
